1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to napkin dispensers and more particularly to a dispenser facilitating user selection of the number of napkins to be dispensed.
2. Background Art
Folded paper napkins have become commonplace items in both the home and in public eating establishments. Dispensers into which prefolded paper napkins are loaded under spring pressure or the like and which tend to limit customer extraction of the napkins to one at a time have long been in use in public eating establishments. However, there remains a need for a dispenser for paper napkins, particularly in the home, that will provide a container for a supply of such napkins and facilitate the grasping or dispensing of from one to a relatively large plural number of the napkins.